The Dwarf Forests
"It's a very dangerous place. It's the only designated area of land without a ruler or a government; it's a kingdom where everyone is their own king. It used to be populated by dwarfs who worked in the mines, but now it's full of criminals and fugitives mostly. It's a place where people go when they don't want to be found."''TLOS I, ch 5, p. 94 Characteristics A dangerous area, hideaway for criminals and fugitives. It lies in the west between the Elf Empire and the Corner Kingdom. History The Dragon Age All of the Land of Stories is terrorized by dragons. The Age of Magic The Happily Ever After Assembly is founded and the kingdoms are devided. The Dwarf Forests are apparently not claimed by any king or queen. The Golden Age When the Enchantress threatens to take over the Land of Stories, many outlaws join her. General Marquis also musters for his army here. The Masked Man organizes his coup in a cave in the forest, and Alex, Conner and their friends use the forest to hide and plan their resistance. Story The Wishing Spell Alex and Conner enter the Land of Stories through the Dwarf Forests. They meet Froggy, who gives them the travel journal and encourages them to try and gather the items to do the Wishing Spell. The twins try to get out of the dangerous forests but run into the Gingerbread House Witch, The Big Bad Wolf Pack and Goldilocks first. They later return to the Dwarf Forests to visit the Dwarf Mines in order to acquire gems from Snow White's coffin. The Enchantress Returns Alex and Conner spy on a gathering of outlawed talking animals who are planning to join the Enchantress. They meet up with Prince Charlie, who is a frog again in order to spy on the outlaws undercover. They return to the Dwarf Forests at the end of the book, when the Seven Dwarfs bury their eighth brother, Rumplestiltskin. A Grimm Warning Alex revisits the Dwarf Forests by invitation of Jack and Goldilocks, who get married in a small clearing in the woods. When Alex, Conner and Lester are wounded during the attack on the Elf Empire, they are found by Hagetta and brought back to her cottage in the forest to be healed. Beyond the Kingdoms After the events of ''A Grimm Warning, Rook and Cornelius follow the Masked Man and find him living in a cave with a collection of his books. They watch him use the Portal Potion to go inside the books to recruit his army of literary villains. An Author's Odyssey Alex, Conner and their friends hide in the forest to regroup and plan their counter-attack against the Masked Man. When the royals are rescued, they are taken here. Notable Places * The Dwarf Mines * The Seven Dwarfs Cottage : home of the Seven Dwarfs * Froggy's home : former home of Froggy. * The Gingerbread House : home of the Gingerbread House Witch * Hagatha's Hut : former home of the witch Hagatha, hide-out of Ezmia * Hagetta's Cottage : home of the witch Hagetta * Dead Man’s Creek : a mysterious meeting place for witches ** The Witches’ Brew : tavern where the witches meet * The Masked Man's Cave : hide-out of the Masked Man Notable Characters * Froggy : now living with Red Riding Hood in the Red Riding Hood Kingdom * The Seven Dwarfs * Rumplestiltskin * Hagatha * Hagetta * The Gingerbread House Witch * The Woodland Villains * Arboris * Charcoaline * Gargoylia * Rat Mary * Serpentina * Tarantulene * Masked Man (temporarily) References Category:Places in The Land Of Stories Category:Places